


Suna Rin Week 2021 : The Road to Being a Hero

by maggiellezk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Suna Rintarou-centric, SunaRinWeek, suna'sbirthday, sunarinweek2021
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Day 1 of Suna Rin Week 2021Prompt : Touch; AU!MagicSuna pikir hidupnya sekarang sudah kacau, ternyata masih ada yang lebih kacau lagi. #SunaRinWeek
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 1





	Suna Rin Week 2021 : The Road to Being a Hero

**Day 1 of Sunarin Week 2021**

**Prompt :**

**Word 2 : Touch; AU!Magic**

**The Road to Being a Hero**

**Disclaimer : Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

“ _Otsukaresama_!”

Suna Rintarou buru-buru mengemasi barangnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang staf. Setelah dua hari yang terasa begitu panjang tanpa tidur di ruang UGD, Suna ingin segera berteleportasi ke kamar dan tidur selama seminggu penuh. Namun, tentu hal itu mustahil dilakukan mengingat ia ada _shift_ dua hari kemudian.

Setelah melewati dua halte, Suna turun dari bus dan langsung masuk ke sebuah kedai. Udara di dalam kedai tersebut terasa lebih hangat. Bulan Januari memanglah sesuatu.

“Oh, Suna? _Shift_ malam lagi? Aku tidak melihatmu dua hari ini.”

Suna meletakkan beberapa kaleng minuman energi, sekotak jus dan makanan ringan pengganjal; bekalnya jikalau saat kembali bertugas ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan toko ini belum buka.

“Begitulah, Ukai-san,” jawab Suna berbasa-basi.

Ia cukup akrab dengan pemilik kedai ini mengingat tempat tersebut adalah perhentian wajib Suna jika ia sempat menumpuk perbekalan. Sejak dipindahkan ke prefektur Miyagi, anak itu tak punya banyak kenalan. Rekan penuh pencitraan, senior yang hobi menumpahkan segala pekerjaan, dan rekan wanita yang selalu berisik, yang mana semua itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dihadapinya.

Dari lima orang dokter residen, kenapa juga ia yang harus ketiban sial?

_Dua tahun lagi dan masa residensinya akan selesai._

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Suna pamit pergi. Ukai memberikan sebungkus roti untuk ia makan selama perjalanan ke rumah.

“Makanlah dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kau dokter kau juga yang harus ditangani.”

“Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Ukai-san,” ujar Suna yang beranjak keluar.

Selanjutnya, Suna harus melewati jalan setapak menuju rumah. Dengan satu tangan menenteng belanjaan dan tangan lainnya memegang roti yang sesekali ia gigit, Suna berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang lebih gelap dari biasanya itu, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Sesekali ia merasa angin dingin melewati tengkuknya. Namun, pemuda itu tak menaruh perhatian lebih.

Tujuannya hanya satu; pulang ke rumah. Bukan bertemu penyihir bertubuh kecil dan langsung mengklaim bahwa Suna itu keturunan dari mana yang punya kekuatan magis. Menggelikan. Di dunia yang semakin kacau ini, siapa yang akan percaya hal konyol itu?

“Oi, kau!”

Suna refleks berhenti, sempat berjengit sekilas. Ia menoleh ke segala arah. Tak ada siapapun. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi karena kurang tidur. Lantas, pemuda itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

“Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana?”

Suna berhenti lagi, kembali menoleh ke segala arah dan tak menemukan seorangpun. Lagi. Ayolah, jika ini lelucon Suna bersumpah itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Tubuh, otak dan mentalnya perlu tidur saat ini. Ia tak punya waktu berurusan dengan hal merepotkan.

“Di bawah sini, idiot!”

Suna menurunkan pandangannya, saat itulah ia melihat sosok kerdil berpakaian aneh. Tak hanya satu, ada dua. Wajah mereka mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah warna dan poni yang disisir ke arah yang berbeda. Suna, yang saat itu menjepit roti dengan giginya mengucek mata. Namun, kedua sosok itu tak menghilang.

Ini jelas bukan halusinasi.

“Jangan berpura-pura kau sedang berhalusinasi! Hei, kami nyata!”

Suna berjengit. Apa-apaan ini? Kesialan yang lain?

Dua sosok itu kembali membuatnya terkejut karena mereka berhasil melayang dan menyejajarkan wajah dengan Suna. Mereka mirip dengan karakter _chibi_ yang sering adiknya tonton ketika pulang ke rumah. Bedanya, yang ini auranya sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

“Manusia memang payah.”

Baru saja dipikirkan. Ternyata yang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

“Aku tidak kenal dan tidak punya urusan dengan kalian. Minggir!” Suna berjalan melewati mereka. Hampir menabrak karena keduanya memilih tidak minggir saat Suna akan beranjak.

“Hei! Suna Rintarou! Kembali ke sini dan berlututlah di depanku!”

“Tsumu, kenapa kau sangat berisik?” ujar si rambut abu-abu.

“Kau juga kenapa diam saja dari tadi, Samu?!”

Suna yang sempat berhenti kembali berjalan. _Ini hanya halusinasi, besok akan berhenti_ , tanamnya dalam hati. Ia mengabaikan pekikan mahluk berisik itu dan berlari menjauh.

Akan sangat merepotkan jika Suna harus meladeni mereka semalaman dengan tubuh yang hampir kehabisan energi itu.

* * *

Pukul sebelas pagi waktu setempat, Suna baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan sisa-sisa kantuk, ia kembali menarik selimut dan bergelung malas di atas tempat tidur.

“Oi, pemalas! Ayo bangun! Waktunya menyelamatkan dunia.”

Suna tersentak, suara berisik itu datang lagi. Ia menggumam jengkel sambil berusaha mengabaikan. Masih tidak mau menerima bahwa dua mahluk imut yang kini bertengger di nakasnya itu nyata. Jengkel dengan si tukang tidur itu, Atsumu melompat dan menimpa pinggangnya yang terbalut selimut dengan keras. Suna refleks memekik. Kesal, pemuda itu menyibak selimut hingga Atsumu terpental.

“Apa yang kalian inginkan?!”

“Aku lapar!” seru si rambut abu-abu. Suna menoleh jengkel ke arahnya.

_Yang benar saja, memangnya aku ayahmu?!_

Suna mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

“Suna Rintarou, kau adalah keturunan ketujuh yang mewarisi darah penyihir Selatan yang agung. Kekuatanmu yaitu menetralkan segala sihir dengan sentuhan.”

Pada akhirnya, Suna tetap menuruti. Suna memberikan _onigiri_ yang dipesan secara online kepada si rambut abu-abu yang diterima dengan sukacita. Lantas, ia menoleh malas kepada si rambut kuning yang berisik dari tadi.

“Aku tidak mengerti, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu.”

Kepalanya dipukul dengan tongkat.

“Aku Miya Atsumu dari Negeri Selatan, dan ini saudara kembarku, Miya Osamu. Kami penyihir tingkat satu yang akan menjadi rekanmu dalam misi.”

“Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Tinggalkan aku sendirian, segera,” tukas Suna.

Ia beranjak dan menyambar handuk. Tiba-tiba saja Atsumu kembali muncul di hadapannya.

“Suna Rintarou! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mendengar perkataanku dan menyetujuinya! Itu kewajibanmu sebagai orang yang diberi anugerah oleh Penyihir Selatan yang Agung!”

Suna menepisnya dengan tangan sehingga Atsumu kembali terpental. Jengkel, ia mengarahkan jari pada sapu di ujung ruangan. Di bawah pengaruh sihirnya, sapu itu bergerak dan mengenai kepala Suna dari belakang. Suna mengaduh dan melempar tatapan kesal pada si pelaku. Yang ditatap juga tak mau kalah songong.

Suna menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengatur emosinya.

“Biarkan aku mandi sebentar kemudian akan kudengar perkataanmu,” pungkasnya.

_Akan kulakukan ini jika itu bisa membuat mereka segera pergi._

“Biarkan saja, Tsumu. Lagipula marah-marah terus bukan berarti dia akan menurutimu,” sahut Osamu yang masih belum berhenti makan.

Atsumu mendengkus kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. “Baiklah, baiklah,” jawabnya tak ikhlas sama sekali.

 _Yang satu itu sedikit tenang, tapi tetap saja mereka sejenis,_ cibir Suna dalam hati.

Singkat cerita, setelah mandi Suna akhirnya setuju mendengarkan celotehan Atsumu. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia tangkap ataupun mengerti hingga Atsumu hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Semua yang dikatakan si kerdil itu benar-benar mirip dengan cerita-cerita fantasi yang beredar di toko buku. Sayangnya idealisme Suna adalah menjadi realistis dengan segala hal. Tentu saja pikiran mereka susah _nyambung_!

“Sepertinya ini tak akan bekerja jika kau hanya menjelaskan. Coba praktikkan saja,” saran Osamu.

Atsumu mendengkus keras. “Baiklah, baiklah. Perhatikan ini!”

Atsumu mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah jurnal yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Suna di meja kerja. Mengikut arah tangan, jurnal itu melayang dan berhenti di hadapan Suna.

“Coba batalkan sihirnya dengan sentuhanmu.”

“Hanya disentuh?”

Suna mengaduh, kepalanya ditimpa tumpukan jurnal tebal itu.

“Konsentrasi, bodoh! Kemampuanmu tak akan bekerja jika kau tak berkonsentrasi!”

Meski sudah jengkel sampai ke ubun-ubun, Suna tetap melakukannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyentuh permukaan jurnal. Sesaat, ia tersentak merasakan energi sihir Atsumu yang mengelilingi jurnal. Ketika sentuhannya mantap, pengaruh sihir Atsumu dinetralkan. Jurnal itu jatuh ke atas meja.

Suna mengerjap beberapa kali. Sungguh, ia tak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Terlepas dari berhasil menjatuhkan jurnal tersebut, Suna lebih terkejut karena bisa merasakan energi asing yang melingkupinya, energi asing. Atsumu yang melihat wajah _skakmat_ itu langsung memasang seringai menyebalkan.

“Berterima kasihlah padaku dan kurangi wajah _aku menang_. Kalau tidak kusarankan, kau hanya akan terus berbicara dengan sia-sia.”

Seringai Atsumu memudar, ia balik memandang kesal saudaranya itu. Sementara Suna masih terpana menatap jemarinya yang dibubuhi lecet dan perban dibeberapa titik.

”Ini gila!”

* * *

Suna berlutut dengan napas tersengal. Ia menatap sosok berenergi besar di depannya. _Ini tak semudah seperti dalam buku-buku fantasi,_ pikirnya kesal. Namun, pemuda itu tetap bangkit dan menghindari segala serangan bertubi-tubi. Atsumu dan Osamu telah berada di posisi, mereka membuat segel dan barisan mantra melayang di udara, melingkupi tubuh monster tersebut.

“Selesaikan, Sunarin!” seru si kembar kompak.

Suna mengambil pijakan, sama seperti saat ia akan melakukan _spike_ dalam voli saat sekolah menengah. Telapak tangannya menyentuh titik energi sihir musuh dan mulai menetralkannya. Karena memiliki energi yang besar, Suna harus memberikan energi yang besar pula untuk menetralkannya. Akhirnya, pemuda itu tersungkur di tanah usai melakukan tugasnya. Atsumu menundukkan kepala untuk melihat ekspresinya.

“Tidak buruk, tapi tetap payah,” cecarnya.

Suna mendengkus. “Aku tidak punya kekuatan abnormal untuk bertingkah gila sepertimu, tahu!”

Atsumu tertawa menyebalkan.

“Ayo bangun lagi, anak muda! Masih banyak yang harus kaubasmi!”

Suna menatapnya syok.

_Masih ada lagi?!_

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Suna mulai terbiasa dengan misi ‘menyelamatkan dunia’. Ya, meski ia harus berakhir ambruk selepas misi.

“Oh, Suna-senpai, _ohayo …_ apa yang terjadi padamu?!” Komori Motoya, juniornya terkejut melihat penampilan kusut Suna yang memasuki ruang staf.

Suna mengabaikannya dan langsung merebahkan kepala di atas meja begitu duduk. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit dan akan menutup. Selain itu, lukanya bertambah di beberapa titik.

Komori, yang saat itu bersama Washio menghampiri Suna.

“ _Senpai,_ apa kau habis bertarung dengan mahluk sihir?” tanya Komori polos.

Suna tertawa hambar, hal itu spontan membuat Motori dan Washio merinding takut.

“Begitulah.”

_Kau harus melakukan ini agar portal antar dunia stabil. Beberapa mahluk berenergi tinggi kadang menyeberang ke dimensi manusia dan menyebabkan kekacauan. Inilah yang manusia sebut sebagai kejadian tak wajar. Jika berlangsung lama, maka akan terjadi kekacauan dan ketidakseimbangan energi._

Mendadak, Suna kembali teringat petuah Osamu. Sejujurnya, ia lebih suka Osamu daripada Atsumu yang tak bisa tenang barang sekali. Ya, meski makannya juga berhasil mencekik dompet Suna.

“Oi, UGD butuh dokter!” seru seorang residen yang langsung berlalu kembali seusai mengatakannya. Suna memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya, kembali membuat Motori dan Washio terkejut. Pemuda itu bangkit, menarik es jeli pop dari tas dan langsung mengigitnya. Ia berlari melewati kedua juniornya.

“Washio-san?”

“Ya?”

“Tidakkah Suna-senpai terlihat seperti mayat hidup?”

“Aku memikirkan hal yang sama.”

Suna berlari ke petugas ambulans yang membawa masuk pasien dan langsung melakukan pengkajian.

“Bawa ke bangsal tiga!”

Atsumu dan Osamu yang tak jauh dari sana memandangi Suna yang kembali ditelan kesibukan.

“ _Yare-yare_ , dia benar-benar pekerja keras, tak sepertimu, Tsumu,” ujar Osamu.

Atsumu mendelik kesal. “Apa maksudmu?!”

“Tapi … dia terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin, ‘kan, Tsumu?”

Atsumu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah Suna. Benar, ada hal yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka mengawasinya.

Suna terlihat lebih menikmatinya saat ini. Bahkan ketika rekan kerjanya memamerkan bahwa ia berhasil menyelamatkan seorang pasien sekarat, bahkan ketika yang lain duduk dalam satu meja makan sementara Suna sendirian di pojok dan jauh dari perhatian, pemuda itu tak lagi dikelilingi aura pesimis. Ia makan dengan lahap meskipun sendirian.

“Ya … dia memang berubah. Apa itu karena dia sadar telah menyelamatkan banyak orang?”

Osamu dan Atsumu saling melempar pandang, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Setelahnya, seulas senyum terukir di wajah keduanya.

_“Onii-chan, kau kelihatan lebih bahagia. Ada apa? Kau dapat pacar?”_

Suna terkekeh pelan di hadapan adiknya dalam panggilan video.

“Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ternyata kehidupanku sebelumnya tidak jauh lebih gila dari sekarang,” balas Suna. Sosok gadis kecil dalam layar ponsel itu mengerjap bingung.

Suna mengelap mulutnya dan merapikan alat makan. “Aku harus bekerja sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibu. Katakan anak sulung mereka harus menyelamatkan dunia.”

_“Onii-chan, kau tidak gila, ‘kan?”_

Suna tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan langsung menutup telepon.

“Tsumu, kurasa kita baru saja menerjunkan seseorang ke dalam jurang kegilaan,” ujar Osamu dengan tatapan khawatir.

* * *

End


End file.
